


RWG Bingo Challenge 2018 - Part 2

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Series: Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: I don't know what to put here, I don't mind spending everyday, M/M, Out on the corner in the pouring rain, RWG Bingo Challenge 2018, Yeah!! Maroon 5, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform, sorry for that, this is so beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Challenge Accepted - Rickyl Writers Group - Bingo 2018Part 2





	RWG Bingo Challenge 2018 - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Let the fun continue!!

Here we used the card:  **Striptease & Blow-jobs**

 

****

**_ATTENTION!!!_  **For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/27AeXqi>

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
